Christmas Shopping At Its Best!
by xxJaneyxx
Summary: What are they gonna do now? The Gallagher Girls went Christmas shopping, and they would never expect guys at their own age know their CoveOps teacher, but you know what they say, expect the unexpected.


**A/N: Hi guys! I finished this last night (12/25/12), this is my late _Christmas present_ for all of you! _Better late than never, right?_ I wish you all the best! May God bless your family!**

**I think this will be a 2/3 chaptered story. :) **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

It was almost Christmas, so Macey decided to beg my mother if we could go Christmas shopping.

And suprisingly, she agreed.

"Let's go Cammie!" Macey said, too much excitedly.

She was walking fast while dragging me, while my other two best friends are just walking casually behind us.

"I can walk you know." I told her while rolling my eyes.

"No duh." She said, using her i-don't-care-what-you-say voice.

"Its 1:35 pm, and we need to go at Gallagher at 7. We need to split up so that we could still have time to eat." Bex whispered so only us could hear.

"Cammie you go with me, Liz you go with Bex." Macey instructed us.

"We'll call you if we're through, okay?" Bex said while retreating from the food court.

"Okay!" I agreed.

Macey and I were going to the technology department to buy Liz the latest and updated technology for the month.

We were walking, acting like normal teenagers.

Look at your phone. Look at the glass window to see your reflection. Buy some snack. Look at your phone again. Fix your hair. Laugh at what your friend said. Fix your hair again. Repeat what you did on the first place, and then continue what goes after.

Typical. Just like a cycle.

We looked at the stores, and finally saw the perfect gift for Liz.

I touched it, but then I saw another hand touching it too.

"Sir, can we get this thing please?" Macey asked the salesman, acting like an innocent girl (_yeah right)_, but is fully aware of the two guys holding it.

"Hey! We came here first!" A guy- a rather handsome & hot guy with brown hair and piercing blue-grey eyes said.

"Yeah? But we touched it first!" Macey exclaimed, showing her true, scary self.

"But WE came here first! Right Zach?" The guy asked 'Zach'.

I turned to look at the guy beside him, and _why didn't I see him earlier? _The guy has broad shoulders, dark hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes.

_Stop staring Cammie! _I told myself.

"But WE touched it first! Right Cammie?" Macey asked, directly at me.

The salesman then turned to look at me, like he just saw me for the first time.

Yeah, that's why I got the codename, Chameleon. I'm the girl who people never see.

Why did I even agree to come with Macey in the first place again?

"So…..who gets to get it?" The salesman asked, looking bored, like he'd experienced teenage costumers fighting over a thing.

"WE DO!" Macey and the guy shouted at the same time.

The look on the salesman made me want to laugh.

"Want some?" 'Zach' asked me casually, offering me my all-time favourite, M&M's.

"Umm…sure." I said unsurely. _WELL_….Who couldn't resist a rather hot guy offering some M&M's?

"I'm Zach" He said, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Cammie." I said, nodding back.

I mentally sighed, _those emerald green eyes._

"CAMMIE!" Macey yelled, and at the same time, the guy yelled, "ZACH!"

"WHAT?" Me and Zach exclaimed.

Macey looked at me, like saying _help-me-here_ with an exaggerated face.

"Ugh. How much is this?" I asked the salesman.

"$2,000 only." The salesman said.

"I could pay you $3,000 if you would give me that." Macey said, determined.

"WELL, I could pay you $4,000." The guy said, smugly.

Macey looked amused for a second.

"$5,000."

"$6,000."

"7,000."

"$8,000."

Obviously, money isn't important to them.

"I'll pay you $10,000." An old man said from behind.

"Sold." The salesman said sternly, and immediately.

_Macey's going to be pissed._

"BUT WE WERE HERE FIRST." Macey and the guy said at the same time.

"But I paid first." The old man said, eyebow raised.

Defeated, by an old man.

Didn't saw that coming.

"This all your fault!" Macey pointed a finger to the guy.

"My fault? It's your fault! We needed it more than you do!" the guy said.

"I think _we _needed it more than you guys do! Do you happen to know the saying, 'Ladies first'?" Macey asked, she came face-to-face with him. She's going red by the minute,

"Well, do you happen to know the saying, 'first come, first serve.'?" The guy asked.

"Well, do you happen to know who I am?" Macey asked, with authority in her voice, head held high.

"Well, do _you _also happen to know who I am?" Nick asked, arms crossed.

_Where is he going at?_

I looked at the scenario, their faces are only an inch apart, and _I'm sorry to say this Macey_, but they look good-I mean great together.

"For your information, I'm the _Macey McHenry_, daughter of the _Senator James McHenry _and the _Cynthia McHenry." _Macey stated, emphasizing the 'the'.

"For your information too, I'm _Nick, _also known as the_ Nicholas Cross, _son of the _Senator Mark Cross _and the _Annabeth Cross." 'Nick also stated, also emphasizing the 'the'._

_Too much information guys, _I thought.

Macey looked suspicious, while Nick doesn't show any emotion.

_Only spies do that. _Weird.

"And I'm Rebecca Baxter, also known as Bex, the daughter of the famous 'if you two don't bloody shut up now, I'd do something that you'll never forget.'" Bex suddenly said from nowhere with a tomato-colored Liz.

What happened to them?

"Nick! Zach! There you guys are!" Someone shouted from behind Zach and Nick.

We all turned to look at see a guy with blonde hair, an inch taller than Zach, who is not suprisingly handsome to be friends with _those _other hot guys, followed by a shy, and cute guy that is somewhat blushing.

"YOU!" Bex then pointed an accused finger to the blonde guy, and at the same time he also accused Bex, "YOU!"

"Wait. you guys know them, and he knows them….How?" Bex said, confused written on her face.

"Yes Bex." I started, "We know them, since an hour and a half ago," I gestured towards us to Nick and Zach, "and obviously you guys know-"

I didn't finish my explanation, because, out of the corner of my eye, I saw my CoveOps teacher, _the _Joe Solomon, on an escalator, holding a bag full of chocolates. And I know, the girls saw him too.

_Why are people popping up everywhere?_

And the weird thing is, I heard Zach whisper, "Solomon?"

How did he know him?

I looked around at our crowd and saw the other guys turned to the direction where I was looking at, they then looked taken aback.

They know him too?

I caught Macey's eye. And the only thing that was on my mind was,

_What is he doing here?_ And most importantly,

_How did they know him?_

* * *

_**A/N: Review! my Christmas present from you? :D**  
_


End file.
